El Extranjero
by Gochy
Summary: Desde Dijon hasta Siberia Oriental. Desde la infancia hasta la muerte. La historia de como un huérfano con poderes extraños se convirtió en el Caballero de Oro, luchó contra hombres y dioses, amó y murió por su Diosa. Esta es la historia de Camus de Acuario. CAP 3: Llegar a la vasta región siberiana fue la primera prueba que enfrentó Camus y no estaba seguro de haberla superado.
1. Érase una vez en Dijon

**¡Hola a todos! He aquí mi intento por escribir una historia acerca de Camus desde sus orígenes hasta sus muchas muertes. Como siempre, los personajes no me pertenecen.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 1: Érase una vez en Dijon**

A sus escasos seis años de vida, era poco lo que Camus conocía y entendía del mundo. Sin padres ni otros familiares que velaran por él, el pequeño creció y fue educado en un viejo orfanato en Dijon, en la Borgoña francesa.

En un edificio antiguo de pálidas paredes, amplios corredores y un grisáceo jardín, unas amables mujeres y otras no tanto le enseñaron a leer y escribir, a sumar y a restar, una canción nacional y unas cuantas lecciones básicas de historia y geografía.

Sin embargo, nunca le explicaron por qué él, a diferencia de los demás niños, podía congelar cosas o hacer que la habitación se enfriara súbitamente cuando estaba enojado.

La primera vez que algo de eso ocurrió, fue un accidente. Era Navidad y, como siempre, se festejaba con una comida caliente, un postre y, si la suerte estaba de su lado, un regalo. En esa ocasión solo los más jóvenes, como lo era Camus, recibieron un pequeño oso de peluche.

Esto molestó a uno de los niños más grandes, quien, preso de la envidia, se abalanzó sobre el pelirrojo tan pronto las señoras se retiraron a dormir. Hubo un breve forcejeo por el juguete y, de pronto, el mayor lanzó un alarido, pues parte de su antebrazo izquierdo estaba rodeado de una fría escarcha, justo donde Camus lo tenía prendido.

Esta había desaparecido para cuando las mujeres hicieron acto de presencia en la habitación, encontrando al chico llorando y con el antebrazo colorado. Nadie creyó la fantástica historia de una extremidad congelada, así que ambos niños solo recibieron una reprimenda sobre su inadecuada conducta.

La siguiente vez que algo similar aconteció, sí fue intencional. Tan pronto llegó la primavera, una de las señoras pidió ayuda a varios niños en el jardín, incluyendo a Camus. Cavar, usar el abono y plantar un par de semillas, a veces un rosal, no era algo que estaba dispuesto a hacer por mucho tiempo.

―Ya no quiero seguir ―protestó, cruzándose de brazos, molesto. Esto le valió varias miradas de sorpresa de los pequeños y una de encono por parte de la mujer―. Es aburrido y me duelen las manos.

―No seas quejica, muchacho ―lo reprendió la señora. Tomó una de las plantas y la extendió hacia Camus―. Anda, sigue trabajando.

―¡No!

―No te lo estoy preguntando, mocoso. ¡Trabaja!

―¡No quiero!

Enfadada, sujetó a un reacio Camus de la mano y le estampó las plantas, obligándolo a asirlas y continuar la labor.

Grave error.

Este se concentró en liberarse de aquel agarre de hierro, en alejar a esa horrible mujer y sus horripilantes plantas. Se concentró y funcionó. La mujer se apartó con la mano congelada, no por una fina capa de escarcha, sino por una más gruesa y maciza.

Salió corriendo, dejando atrás una histérica y adolorida mujer, así como unos muy perplejos niños.

El incidente resultó en detención para Camus, un par de dedos amputados y una horrible quemadura para la mujer, y una visita de Servicios Sociales con el fin de aclarar lo sucedido.

―No vine a juzgarte ―expresó con una sonrisa afectuosa el psicólogo enviado por el Estado para hacerse cargo―. Solo quiero saber qué sucedió. ¿Podrías contarme?

Camus no dijo una sola palabra. Apretó contra su pecho el peluche y hundió su rostro en él, evitando mirar al hombre.

Al principio intentaron arrebatarle el juguete como un castigo por sus todavía inexplicables acciones, mas el miedo bien infundado de las mujeres del orfanato las disuadió de hacerlo. No querían enfadar al pequeño y perder sus dedos u otros miembros en el proceso.

―Está bien ―suspiró―. Dicen que estabas molesto y, si fue así, no tendrías la culpa. Todos nos ponemos así de vez en cuando y muchos no nos entienden.

Aquello llamó la atención de Camus porque alzó la vista de inmediato. Pareció meditar algo antes de responder con una voz apenas audible.

―No quería trabajar más.

―¿Le dijiste eso? ―se acercó más hacia donde estaba el pequeño, pero manteniendo una distancia prudencial entre ambos―. ¿Ella no te escuchó?

―Me dolían las manos y no le importó.

―Y cuando quiso obligarte a continuar, ¿te enojaste? ¿Quisiste hacerle daño?

―No ―mintió―, pero quería que me soltara. Yo… no sé cómo pasó.

―¿Es la primera vez que sucede? ―al ver la duda en el rostro del menor, añadió―. Que… digamos que… que congelas cosas.

"No", quiso responder, mas no lo hizo.

Temía que aquella confesión empeorara la situación y que terminara en algún lugar peor que el orfanato. La verdad era que sí había sucedido en el pasado: a veces jugando en el invierno creaba bolitas de nieve, o cuando tenía una pesadilla la habitación se enfriaba un poco.

No obstante, nunca nadie se dio cuenta de aquello ni mucho menos lo había hecho adrede. Tan solo sucedía.

El hombre no presionó más el tema. Camus tenía, claramente, problemas de rabia como muchos otros niños huérfanos y con pasados difíciles. Necesitaría la mayor cantidad de sesiones de terapia que el Estado pudiera costear y, con suerte, crecería como un hombre común y corriente.

Ahora bien, estaba el asunto de congelar objetos y personas. Eso no se resolvería fácilmente y el psicólogo no sabía cómo abordarlo, dado que era algo que no enseñaban en la facultad ni para lo que preparaban a los empleados estatales. Por ahora, el aislamiento era la mejor solución.

Y así se hizo.

Camus abandonó el cuarto que compartía con otros dos niños y pasó a ocupar uno para él solo. Allí tomaba sus tres comidas diarias, recibía al psicólogo por la mañana y sus clases particulares por la tarde.

Aunque nunca fue especialmente social, añoraba las risas en el comedor y los juegos infantiles en el jardín. _Madame_ Lombard, la estricta directora del orfanato, prometió que podría salir si mostraba mejora; es decir, si no se presentaba ningún nuevo congelamiento indeseado.

Funcionó.

Las terapias y el confinamiento le ayudaron a controlar un poco su temperamento y, con esto, a cesar los accidentes. Sin embargo, también conllevaron a que, en medio de la impuesta soledad, Camus se tornara taciturno e introvertido a tan corta edad.

Viendo pasar la vida a través de una triste ventana, el pelirrojo desconocía que toda su vida estaría a punto de dar un vuelco de 360 grados.

* * *

―Sé que no me corresponde, _madame_ Lombard, pero esa no es forma de tratar a un bebé ―denunció, nerviosa, una de las amables mujeres del orfanato ante la directora del lugar.

―No es un bebé, Arianne. Él ya tiene seis años ―respondió con cansancio.

Ella misma tenía ciertos reparos sobre el tratamiento del pelirrojo, mas no sabía que más podía hacerse.

Marie Lombard era una mujer grande, con vasta experiencia en el manejo de chicos difíciles, pero esto no se parecía a nada que conociera. Por el contrario, Arianne era una joven recién egresada con poca experiencia y grandes sueños de crear un mejor lugar para los niños.

―Ha mejorado y es todo lo que importa.

―Pero-

―Sé que piensas que no tengo corazón, pero, dime, ¿qué otra opción me quedaba? ―suspiró y se acomodó mejor en la silla de su oficina―. ¿Qué habrías hecho tú, Arianne?

La mujer calló. La verdad sea dicha: el panorama no era muy alentador.

―¿Y si lo adoptan? ―preguntó esperanzada la joven.

―Reza a Dios porque así sea, pero dudo que alguien lo quiera, incluso si no fuera un pequeño monstruo ―escupió con falsa benevolencia.

Aquello molestó, hirió incluso, a Arianne, mas no se amilanó.

―¿Y si pasara? ¿Si hubiera alguien que lo quisiera tal como es?

―Entonces, esa persona merece toda nuestra devoción ―rio―. Tendríamos a un verdadero santo entre nosotras.

―Tal vez así sea ―sentenció Arianne antes de partir con ímpetu de la oficina.

* * *

Una mañana de mayo, un señor de aspecto extraño fue por Camus. Era alto, de tez morena. Tenía los ojos muy claros y el cabello oscuro amarrado en una coleta, el cual se perdía entre los pliegues de la roída gabardina que vestía. No lucía tan mayor como los adultos que a veces frecuentaban el orfanato, pero, a juzgar por las arrugas alrededor de sus ojos y sobre su frente, tampoco podría ser muy joven. No obstante, lo más peculiar era la enorme caja que colgaba de su espalda.

Aquel hombre insistió en hablar con Camus. Su primera reacción fue de incredulidad: ningún otro adulto se había interesado por él en el pasado. Sí, todos concordaban en lo lindo y bien portado que lucía, mas se desencantaban tan pronto sabían que él hacía cosas raras. Que era un monstruo. Por el contrario, eso fue precisamente lo que le gustó al sujeto, o eso escuchó decir de las señoras del orfanato.

―Hola, Camus ―sonrió el hombre y le extendió la mano al chico―. Mi nombre es Kirov.

Dubitativo, Camus respondió el saludo de igual manera. Tanto los niños como las señoras se quejaban de lo heladas que sus manos siempre se sentían, pero esta persona no se inmutó.

―Soy Camus.

―Lo sé ―acomodó la caja junto al sofá que ocupaba gran parte de la estancia, se sentó e invitó al niño a hacer lo mismo―. He escuchado mucho sobre ti.

―No es cierto ―se apresuró a responder mientras tomaba asiento en una esquina del mueble.

―Claro que sí ―le guiñó un ojo en gesto cómplice―. Todos hablan de ti.

―No eso ―acotó―. Lo otro.

―¿Qué cosa?

―Lo que dicen ―al ver al hombre expectante, prosiguió―. Que soy un monstruo ―susurró.

Kirov rio con ganas, lo cual desconcertó al niño. Era cierto; algunos lo decían en su cara y otros a su espalda, pero concordaban en que era raro e, incluso, peligroso. Y, de repente, aparecía este extraño hombre y reía como si todo fuera un buen chiste.

―Lo siento, lo siento ―se limpió un par de lágrimas antes de continuar―. Es que… ―se interrumpió y encaró a Camus―. Debes saber que eso no es cierto, ¿entiendes? Lo que unos ven como una monstruosidad, es un regalo de los dioses para otros.

Aquellas palabras, inevitablemente, despertaron su atención y curiosidad. Este recién aparecido estaba mostrándose con mayor entendimiento y aceptación que ninguna otra persona que hubiera conocido.

―Entonces, ¿por qué me miran así? ¿Por qué… por qué usted no me mira así?

―¡Ignorantes! ―exclamó, haciendo un gesto despectivo con la mano―. Te comprendo porque soy como tú ―confesó―. Tengo poderes y puedo congelar cosas.

Aprovechando la ausencia de las señoras, el hombre tomó una fruta de un bol cercano y, lentamente, esta adquirió un tono azulado, antes de estar rodeada por una fina capa de hielo.

―Puedo hacer mucho más que eso. Mira ―abrió la palma de la mano y de ella surgió una bolita de escarcha brillante que entregó a Camus―. Y el frío tampoco me molesta como a los demás.

Aquella revelación lo sorprendió, pues siempre creyó que era el único que podía hacer algo como eso. Que estaba, irremediablemente, solo en este oscuro y triste mundo. Tal vez esto podría empezar a cambiar.

―Si lo deseas, puedo enseñarte cómo controlar tu poder y hacer cosas que ningún otro ser humano sería capaz de realizar, ni siquiera en sus sueños.

―¿Cómo qué?

―Lo que quieras. Congelar esta estancia o hacer que nieve. Usar tu poder para hacer cosas buenas; justicia en la Tierra, tal vez.

No estaba convencido y, seguramente, esa emoción se reflejó con claridad en su rostro, pues el hombre frente a él adoptó un tono más serio antes de proseguir.

―Eres demasiado grande para quedarte en este lugar tan diminuto e insignificante. Créeme que el hado tiene grandes planes para ti y tu nombre será recordado por generaciones, pero tu destino no se haya aquí sino muy lejos.

Aunque no comprendió por completo el significado tras aquellas palabras, Camus supo que el hombre estaba en lo cierto y que esta era una oportunidad irrepetible y debía tomarla.

―¿Vendrás conmigo?

―¿A dónde?

―A un lugar donde hay otros como nosotros; jóvenes con habilidades excepcionales que algunos veneran como a los dioses mismos y nadie rechaza.

Kirov se acercó hasta la caja de Pandora y la abrió. Allí, en toda su magnificencia, se hallaba una brillante y dorada armadura. El pelirrojo estaba obnubilado ante tan majestuosa imagen.

―Esto es una muestra de lo que puedes alcanzar en la vida, Camus. Entonces, ¿vendrás conmigo?

―Sí.

Y así, a sus escasos seis años de vida, el niño aceptó la dura vida de un caballero de Atenea.

Partieron del orfanato el día siguiente sin pena ni gloria. La despedida no dolió ni hubo lágrimas ni el deseo de volver la mirada al mundo que dejaba atrás y que nunca más vería. Solamente tomó una diminuta mochila que contenía sus escasas pertenencias, asió la mano del hombre y se marchó.

De esta forma, emprendieron un largo viaje que los llevaría, primeramente, a Grecia.

* * *

 **N/A:** Originalmente, la historia sería un drabble sobre el pasado de Camus y me ha resultado un multichapter que intentaré actualizar cada semana. Sé que traté mal a Camuchis, pero el tipo está traumado desde hace mucho rato, así que sorry not sorry. En cuanto al maestro, imaginen una versión masculina de Irina Shayk; es decir, medio tártaros y exóticos. De hecho, el nombre lo saqué de un oblast ruso con población tártara.

Gracias como siempre a mi beta :)


	2. Bienvenido a la Helénica, extranjero

**Capítulo 2: Bienvenido a la Helénica, extranjero**

Llegar a Grecia les tomó tres días. Kirov no tenía prisa y Camus nunca cuestionó. Por el contrario, aprovechó el máximo para conocer el mundo que le había sido negado cuando lo recluyeron en ese viejo orfanato.

A veces montaban en tren, otras recorrían caminados empedrados. A veces paseaban cerca de casas antiguas y magníficas catedrales, otras se topaba con novísimas edificaciones. Sin embargo, la comida, dulce o salada, no fallaba en impresionar el paladar del niño en cada ocasión, y los paisajes siempre le quitaban el aliento.

De igual manera, el viaje fue una oportunidad para conocer más acerca de su destino. En primer lugar, los dioses de los mitos y leyendas eran reales y, algunos de ellos, se movían entre los mortales. En Atenas se hallaba el Santuario dedicado a Atenea, diosa griega de la sabiduría, de la guerra justa y de otra infinidad de actividades que a Camus le costaba memorizar. Allí se entrenaban y vivían jóvenes guerreros con excepcionales habilidades, quienes dedicaban su vida a la diosa. Ellos eran conocidos como los Caballeros de Atenea.

Ese hombre, Kirov, era un caballero, miembro de la élite conocida como los Caballeros de Oro y lo entrenaría en el manejo del cosmos ―esa parte todavía le costaba trabajo entender― para que, algún día, lo reemplazara como el Santo de Acuario. No obstante, era imprescindible dirigirse a las heladas tierras de Siberia Oriental, donde tendría lugar el entrenamiento.

Cuando finalmente arribaron, fueron recibidos por un par de guardias, quienes hicieron unas cuantas preguntas a Kirov en una lengua extraña antes de dejarlos avanzar.

―Bienvenido, Camus ―dijo el hombre―. Este es el Santuario de Atenea. Espero que te guste un poco más que ese feo cuarto donde vivías ―sonrió, sarcástico.

―Es… enorme ―apenas respondió el pelirrojo.

Si bien Kirov no dejó de parlotear acerca del Santuario durante el camino, el niño nunca alcanzó a dimensionar cuán formidable e imponente sería todo. Erigiéndose entre la roca, con sus muchas estructuras presentes desde la Antigüedad, el sol poniéndose en el horizonte y bañando las piedras con su cálido resplandor, aquel lugar se le hacía como salido de un sueño.

―Lo es ―concedió, asintiendo con la cabeza―. Me tomó años conocerlo y, aún así, estoy seguro que habrá rincones que nunca exploré.

La quijada de Camus tocó el suelo ante aquella declaración. ¿Años? Él no quería tardar años; quería verlo todo y verlo ya.

―No pienses en ello ―acotó Kirov como leyendo sus pensamientos―. Tengo hambre, ¿y tú? ―el niño asintió vigorosamente―. Eso pensé. Andando.

Acto seguido, fue conducido por su maestro ―así debería llamarlo de ahora en adelante― por un largo camino atravesado por gigantescos y majestuosos Templos, ubicados a lo largo de una montaña. De vez en cuando se detenían a saludar a hombres con brillantes armaduras ―similares a las del maestro― que aparentemente, vivían y resguardaban aquellos Templos.

Cuando llegaron al undécimo, Acuario, una sirvienta preparó un baño caliente y otra le sirvió una copiosa y deliciosa cena. Limpio y alimentado, se dispuso a escuchar lecciones detalladas sobre qué era su poder, la diosa Atenea y la orden, así como el futuro que le depararía como aprendiz por los próximos años.

―Atenea mantiene la estabilidad y protege la Tierra de todos lo que quieren apoderarse de ella ―explicó el mayor―. Sus caballeros entrenan y dedican sus vidas para pelear por la diosa y defender sus dominios, así como todos aquellos que habitan en ellos.

Estaban en la biblioteca de Acuario, repasando un grueso tomo sobre historias de dioses, héroes y batallas. Todo muy diferente de lo que había aprendido en el orfanato, pero, recordaba, este lugar era completamente distinto.

―¿De quién?

―Dioses ambiciosos y hombres avaros.

―¿Dónde está la diosa?

―¿Ahora mismo? ―se tomó un tiempo para meditar su respuesta. Él se preguntaba lo mismo―. No ha renacido, pero cuando lo haga, será traída al Santuario, donde podrá prepararse para la próxima Guerra Santa.

―¿Habrá una guerra? ―inquirió con los ojos abiertos como platos―. ¿Aquí? ¿Vamos a pelear? ¿Cómo…?

―No te preocupes por ello por ahora ―sonrió, restándole importancia a sus propias palabras―. Mañana vas a conocer al Patriarca. ¿Recuerdas qué te dije sobre él?

―Es la cabeza de la orden y el representante de la diosa en su ausencia.

―Correcto, _umny_ _mal'chik._

Camus parpadeó, confuso ante las palabras extrañas que salieron de la boca de su maestro. No era la primera vez que Kirov hablaba en lenguas desconocidas, pero sí era la primera ocasión en que estas iban dirigidas a él.

―¿Qué es eso? Lo que dijo.

―Es ruso, significa "chico listo". ¿Te molesta?

―Es raro porque no lo entiendo.

―No eso ―rio el hombre ante el despiste de su alumno y el gesto de duda que adornó su rostro―. Me refiero a la forma en que te llamé.

―Pues… no creo que sea tan listo, pero si usted lo dice, yo le creo ―sonrió, derritiendo el corazón de su maestro en el proceso―. Y… ¿esos hombres, los de la puerta, también hablaron en ruso?

―No, eso fue griego. Ve acostumbrándote porque también lo aprenderás.

―¿Cuál?

―¡Ambos!

Camus no tuvo mucho tiempo para mortificarse por aquello, pues su maestro pronto cambió a un tema que exigía su atención. Un par de horas más y, finalmente, las lecciones del día terminaron.

Somnoliento, fue llevado casi a rastras hasta una habitación cercana, de paredes color crema. Tenía una cama en el centro, acompañada de un par de mesas de noche decoradas con lámparas sencillas. En un costado había un armario de madera y un pequeño escritorio del mismo material; en el otro, un gran ventanal desde donde se podía apreciar gran parte del Santuario. No tenía lujos, pero después de semanas recluido en una diminuta habitación gris en el orfanato, esto le parecía un palacio.

Allí encontró todo lo necesario para su aseo personal, así como ropa apropiada para dormir y vestir el día siguiente. Ya listo, se metió en la cama y cayó rendido de inmediato.

―Descansa ahora que puedes, _dorogoi moy_ ―susurró Kirov, acariciando los rojos cabellos de Camus―. Y perdóname por el infierno que será tu vida a partir de mañana.

* * *

El Templo del Patriarca se alzaba en la cima de la montaña, después de aquellos que resguardaban los Caballeros de Oro. Si Acuario le pareció un palacio, Camus no halló palabras para describir dicho recinto maravilloso. Primeramente, era mucho más grande y amplio. Delicadas alfombras decoraban el camino que conducía a la sala donde, sentado en un esculpido trono de oro, aguardaba el representante de la diosa en la Tierra. Bustos, cuadros y otras esculturas de héroes y dioses flanqueaban las paredes de mármol, y elaborados candelabros colgaban del altísimo techo.

―Kirov de Acuario se presenta ante usted.

El hombre, vestido con su brillante armadura dorada, hincó la rodilla ante la presencia del Patriarca y se levantó tan pronto este le hizo una venia con la mano.

Este último estaba sentado sobre su trono en medio de la espaciosa sala. Cubría su cuerpo con una larga túnica negra con detalles rojos y dorados. Tenía un enorme y grueso collar de oro y piedras preciosas, así como un largo rosario de cuentas coloridas. Sin embargo, lo más llamativo era el pesado yelmo de oro, con sus finos detalles e imponentes figuras, que reposaba sobre su cabeza. Su cabello, gris por tantos años de vida, caía cuán largo era por su pecho.

―Como se me encomendó, he ido a Francia y he traído a quien considero será mi sucesor ―hizo un gesto al niño para que este se acerca―. Él es Camus.

Tal como le había instruido su maestro con anterioridad, inclinó la cabeza en señal de respeto y de sus labios no salió una sola palabra; debía esperar a que el mayor se dirigiera a él primero.

―Hola, Camus ―dijo el anciano, esta vez en francés―. Es un placer conocerte al fin. Mi nombre es Shion.

―Es un honor, Patriarca ―recitó el pelirrojo.

―Me han dicho que eres un chico muy listo y muy talentoso. Acércate, quiero verte mejor.

Camus giró su mirada hacia Kirov, esperando su aprobación. Este asintió y el niño hizo como le indicaron. Al acortar la distancia que los separaba, pudo apreciar el rostro lleno de arrugas del Patriarca y un par de extraños puntos sobre su frente, allí donde debían estar las cejas. Quizás luego podría preguntarle a su maestro sobre aquello.

―Te hemos esperado por un largo tiempo, pequeño ―tomó las pequeñas manos del niño entre las suyas, grandes y callosas―. Las estrellas hablaron de un chico con increíbles poderes, uno que manejará como ningún otro las técnicas del hielo y del agua.

―Las estrellas… ¿le hablaron? ―cuestionó Camus, perplejo. Eso era lo más extraño que había escuchado hasta ese momento―. ¿Cómo? ¿Escuchó su voz desde tan lejos?

―No, no fue así ―rio calladamente ante la ocurrencia del menor. Un poco más lejos, Kirov intentaba ocultar una sonrisa―. Su posición y trayectoria transmiten mensajes sobre el destino de la humanidad, dan cuenta de la historia y avisan sobre fuerzas malignas. Por muchos años he estudiado para poder interpretarlos y es así como ellas me hablan.

―¿Podría hacerlo yo también?

―Bueno… ―Shion meditó su respuesta―. Eso es algo usualmente restringido a mi cargo, pero hace muchos años atrás conocí a un Santo de Acuario que leía las estrellas. El mismísimo Patriarca de esa época le consultaba y muchas veces le acompañaba en sus lecturas. Así que no dudo que tú también seas capaz de hacerlo.

Shion dio unas palmaditas amistosas en la espalda de Camus y despidió al Caballero de Oro con un asentimiento de cabeza, dando por terminada la audiencia.

* * *

Después de almorzar y sin nada urgente que demandara su atención, Kirov creyó conveniente mostrarle un poco más el Santuario a su pequeño alumno. El sol era intenso y el calor le hacía sudar; al maestro no le importó y marcharon rumbo al coliseo.

En ese lugar, Camus pudo conocer a otros niños raros como él: unos destrozaban pilares de roca hasta convertirlos en polvo, otros corrían veloces y sigilosos como el viento, pero todos hablaban en una extraña lengua; era griego, le corroboró su maestro. Además de la fuerza y velocidad sobrehumanas, los niños le parecieron burdos y simples. Para su mala fortuna, ellos lo tenían en otro concepto: con la piel clara adornada con tímidas pecas y el cabello rojo cual fuego, Camus era exótico.

Si bien sintió sobre sí varios pares de ojos y murmullos a su alrededor, fue un griego, rubio y con los ojos más bonitos que el francés haya visto en su vida, quien se le acercó.

―Es momento de socializar ―susurró su maestro―. Te espero más tarde en Acuario.

Kirov dirigió unas cuantas palabras al rubio, mientras esté asentía con entusiasmo. Después se alejó en dirección a donde otros hombres entrenaban, dejando al pelirrojo atrás. Por primera vez desde que salió del orfanato, Camus se sintió solo y perdido.

No obstante, aquellos sentimientos fueron, prontamente, reemplazados por curiosidad. Frente a él el rubio, con la cabeza ladeada, le observaba con fascinación. Intentó hablarle, mas la barrera idiomática fue un gran obstáculo.

Al principio, al menos.

―Milo ―dijo el niño, señalándose. Luego, apuntó a Camus y este entendió, por primera vez, al otro.

―Camus ―respondió.

El niño griego, Milo, esbozó una enorme y brillante sonrisa, ante lo cual no pudo evitar sonreír igualmente. De repente, el heleno lo tomó de la mano y lo llevó por diferentes lugares del Santuario, mientras balbuceaba palabras en esa lengua extranjera, mientras él intentaba repetir lo más fielmente posible.

Camus podía ver cómo aquellos ojos cerúleos destellaban con alegría cada vez que le entendía, y cuando, finalmente, pudo pronunciar correctamente _loutró,_ pareció como si el chico estallaría de la emoción.

― _Mílo_ ―repitió, esta vez con una manzana en la mano. Habían llegado hasta un pequeño huerto de manzanos. Reticente al principio, Camus terminó por seguir a Milo, trepar uno de los árboles y disfrutar de unas ricas manzanas.

― _Tu t'appelles comme la pomme?_

―¿Eh?

Como respuesta, tomó la fruta de la mano de su amiguito y repitió lentamente " _pomme",_ manzana en francés. Esperó que Milo entendiera lo que quería decir y así fue, pues el niño exclamó en un acento no nasal, pero no del todo malo. Y así siguieron por toda la tarde hasta que el sol se puso en el horizonte y llegó el momento de partir rumbo a Acuario.

A decir verdad, Camus pensó que tanta atención le molestaría, mas descubrió que era todo lo contrario. Le hacía sentir especial. Algo que nunca sucedió en el orfanato porque para las amables señoras y las no tanto, él era otra boca más que alimentar, otro niño que cuidar. Y cuando empezaron a notarlo fue por las razones equivocadas: él hacía cosas raras y le tildaban de monstruo.

Sin embargo, en tan solo un día y medio en el Santuario, Camus se sintió más a gusto y en casa que toda su corta vida en el Dijon. Tal vez por eso permitió que Milo se comportara como un niño con un nuevo juguete:

Definitivamente, el gustaba la atención y le gustaba Milo.

* * *

El siguiente día en el Santuario trascurrió igual que el anterior. Casi. Ahora tenía un amigo con quien jugar y aprender, mientras que su maestro se ocupó en diversas tareas en algún lugar. La última vez que lo vio, este se había adentrado al Templo anterior al suyo, Capricornio, donde un sonriente hombre de cabellos claros lo recibió. No le dio mayor importancia y fue en busca de Milo.

No tardó en encontrarlo.

Sostenía un papel entre sus manos con los puños apretados y recitaba algo entre dientes. Camus no quiso asustarlo, de verdad que no, pero cuando tocó el hombro del rubio, este saltó como si hubiese visto a un espanto.

―Camus ―sonrió con torpeza ―. Eh… _salut._

Eso lo tomó desprevenido. ¿Acaso era francés? Se parecía lo suficiente a su lengua materna como para aventurarse y contestar.

― _Salut,_ Milo.

―Ca... _ça va?_

― _Bien, et toi?_

Sin duda alguna, el niño estaba haciendo su mejor esfuerzo por comunicarse con él, mas era evidente que su léxico era bastante limitado por no decir nulo. Soltó una risilla al no obtener más respuesta que una sonrisa; al parecer el heleno ya no entendía más.

Juegos por los manzanos, carreras entre las barracas de los aprendices y chapoteos en un riachuelo cercano. Quisieron poder compartir más, pero Kirov decidió que era hora partir nuevamente.

Esta vez la despedida no fue tan fácil. Camus pensó que abandonar el hogar y las personas con quienes compartió toda su corta vida sería duro, mas no lo fue. Por esta razón, Camus creyó que dejar Grecia tras dos días de visita sería más sencillo; se equivocó. Los ojos se le aguaron y no pudo articular palabra alguna frente al rubio que lo miraba expectante.

A su lado, su maestro dijo algo en aquella lengua extraña y, de repente, el semblante del otro pequeño cambió. Una mueca de hastío y un puchero de tristeza adornaron tan angelical rostro, antes de dar paso a un gesto de comprensión. Acto seguido, Milo se le acercó y le dio un fuerte abrazo, el cual Camus respondió sin chistar.

― _Sýntoma._

― _Au revoir._

Era un hasta pronto, no un adiós. En este momento supo que esa no sería la última vez que vería al niño rubio de hermosos ojos azules.

* * *

 **N/A:** Camus llegó y se fue de Grecia. ¡Pero antes conoció a mini Milo! ¿No es lindo? Los dos son lindos :3 Muchas gracias a todos por sus comentarios y, sí, esto tendrá yaoi :D Como siempre, gracias enormes a mi hermana, mi querida y genial beta. Ahora traducciones:

 **Dorogoi moy:** Querido

 **Loutró:** Baño

 **Tu t'appelles comme la pomme?:** ¿Te llamas como la manzana?

 **Salut:** Hola

 **ça va?:** ¿Cómo estás?

 **Bien, et toi?:** Bien, ¿y tú?

 **Sýntoma/Au revoir:** Hasta pronto


	3. Siberia

**Capítulo 3: Siberia**

Llegar al lugar destinado para el entrenamiento en Siberia Oriental fue toda una travesía para Camus. Debió atravesar un continente completo antes arribar a la vasta región siberiana y, una vez allí, tuvo que seguir viajando por días hasta aquel lugar olvidado en el norte del mundo en el que viviría por los próximos años.

A medida que avanzaba hacia zonas más septentrionales, pudo notar cómo la vida iba desapareciendo. Los poblados se hacían más pequeños y menos habitados; la fauna se reducía a un puñado de animales escurridizos; los bosques verdes y las praderas florecidas daban paso a la tundra y a las montañas congeladas.

En definitiva, Siberia Oriental era una tierra fría y muerta.

Si bien Camus tenía una resistencia natural a las bajas temperaturas y prefería el invierno sobre el abrasador clima del verano, no estaba preparado para ser golpeado de lleno por las heladas brisas que le calaban hasta los huesos ni caer torpemente por el permafrost hasta quedar empapado. Sin embargo, nunca se quejó ni pidió ayuda. Si la ropa se mojaba, la escurría; si tiritaba, se frotaba los brazos un par de veces; si caía, se levantaba. Quería demostrarle a su maestro y a sí mismo que no fue una equivocación escogerlo como aprendiz de caballero, y que estaba a la altura de las circunstancias, sin importar cuáles fueran.

―Ya estamos cerca, _mal'chik_ ―dijo Kirov, mirando por encima de su hombro a su alumno, quien caminaba a sus espaldas―. Esta vez es en serio.

Camus asintió y continuó la marcha.

Ya en varias ocasiones su maestro le había engañado diciendo lo cerca que estaban del codiciado destino, solo para descubrir que faltaban otros miles de kilómetros más. ¿Eso le hacía un mal hombre? Tal vez no, tal vez era una muy retorcida forma de bromear. De todas maneras, no tenía muchas ganas de elaborar más su respuesta, pues se sentía agotado, apenas podía mover las piernas y luchaba por mantener los ojos abiertos. Se concentró en seguir avanzando y nada más.

―No miento, créeme. Eso que ves allí ―señaló una figura oscura en el níveo paisaje y prosiguió―, es donde viviremos y todo a tu alrededor será nuestro campo de entrenamiento.

'Falta poco', pensó el pelirrojo. Llegado este punto, el esfuerzo que debía hacer para coordinar mover un pie y luego otro era demasiado grande, pero el sentir la meta cada vez más cerca renovaba sus fuerzas. Ese mantra le había funcionado con anterioridad y esperaba que en esta vez no fuera diferente, mas algo le decía que ahora no contaría con la misma suerte.

―Sé que es pequeña comparada con los Templos del Santuario y con casi cualquier otro lugar ―rio―, pero es acogedora y es más que suficiente. Además, tendrás un buen colchón; eso es lo que realmente importa.

Tropezó e intentó levantarse sin conseguirlo. Frente a él Kirov seguía hablando y caminando sin parar, alejándose cada vez más. Deseó que este se girara y, tan solo por esta ocasión, le ayudara a ponerse en pie o que le prestara un abrigo extra por un par de minutos. Tenía mucho frío y la vista se le nublaba.

―Hasta los Santos de Atenea deben poder dormir bien de noche si quieren salvar el mundo de día, ¿no lo crees? ―preguntó y esperó por una respuesta que nunca llegó―. ¿Camus? ―girando sobre sus talones pudo ver al menor unos metros atrás, postrado en la tierra helada y temblando.

'Al fin', pensó mientras Kirov corría en su dirección. Segundos después sintió la mano del mayor tocar sus mejillas y su frente: estaba ardiendo, aunque lo único que sentía era un frío abrumador.

* * *

Cuando Camus despertó, se hallaba arropado por gruesas cobijas y con un paño húmedo sobre su frente, mientras el fuego de la chimenea ardía.

Buscó a su maestro con la vista y no lo encontró, por lo cual intentó incorporarse y continuar la búsqueda en la que, seguramente, era la cabaña que a la que tanto quiso llegar. Sin embargo, todavía no contaba con las fuerzas suficientes y se desplomó sobre el sofá. Rindiéndose ante el cansancio y el malestar, Camus siguió durmiendo. No notó la alta figura aproximarse a su lado ni el gesto de preocupación adornar el rostro de aquel hombre.

Cuando despertó una segunda vez, el frío había desaparecido por completo. En esta ocasión solo le bastó abrir los ojos para encontrar a su maestro, sentado junto a él.

―Buenos días, dormilón ―saludó Kirov, suspirando con alivio―. ¿Cómo te sientes?

―Tengo sed ―musitó el francés. Estaba empapado de sudor, tenía la garganta seca y sentía mucho calor.

Kirov asintió y se dirigió a la cocina. Un momento más tarde estaba de nuevo en la salita con una bandeja en las manos, la cual depositó en una mesa adyacente. Camus no perdió tiempo en detallar qué había en ella, pues sus ojos se enfocaron en el enorme vaso de agua helada, antes de tomarlo entre sus manos y beberlo con presteza.

―Calma, calma ―sugirió el mayor, aunque sabía que no sería escuchado por su acalorado alumno―. Ese vaso no se irá a ningún lado y tenemos varias garrafas de agua en la cocina.

Como respuesta obtuvo un vaso vacío y un débil 'lo siento'.

'Adorable', pensó Kirov con una sonrisa adornando sus labios.

―No te preocupes, tan solo no quiero que te esfuerces en estos momentos. Tuviste mucha fiebre por mucho tiempo, así que tu cuerpo todavía está débil. Estuviste dormido por casi todo un día y luego despertaste un par de minutos, antes de caer rendido de nuevo medio día más

No dejó de moverse mientras hablaba: empezó a recoger las cobijas y apilarlas en un rincón; prosiguió recogiendo el cabello del pequeño y extendiéndole una toalla para que secara su rostro y cuello; finalmente, arregló las almohadas hasta dejarlo en un posición sentada pero cómodo.

―Ahora debes comer si quieres recuperar fuerzas. No pienso dejarte recaer, así que haré mi parte y tú la tuya, ¿de acuerdo?

―Sí, señor.

―Bien ―acto seguido, Kirov tomó una taza caliente y una cuchara de la bandeja, y se sentó junto al pelirrojo―. Espero que te guste la sopa de pollo, sino… ya te gustará. Por ahora, di 'ah'.

Como el buen niño que Camus intentaba ser, accedió sin refunfuñar y, en poco tiempo, terminó el plato por completo. Bien sabía que aunque su salud no fuera la mejor, su entrenamiento había comenzado y debía demostrar una fortaleza que, en esos momentos, carecía.

¿Y Kirov?

Más que un maestro, en esos momentos se comportaba como el padre que nunca tuvo y que, secretamente, siempre anheló. El hombre no abandonó su lugar a su lado, tocando ocasionalmente su frente cerciorándose de que no hubiera fiebre y apartando sus sudorosos cabellos durante algún episodio de febrícula; únicamente se movía para traerle sopa y algún líquido caliente. Camus, por su parte, aceptaba todos y cada uno de los cuidados que el hombre le brindaba, pues estaba seguro que estos desaparecerían una vez se recuperara y saltara a la arena de entrenamiento.

Al segundo día de descanso la fiebre cesó y fue reemplazada por fatiga y una nariz húmeda, síntomas que tardarían un tiempo en desaparecer. Si bien Kirov liberó de toda actividad física a su joven alumno, no hizo lo mismo con el estudio ni con los remedios caseros. Como futuro Santo de Atenea era de esperarse que dominara el griego a la perfección, siendo esta tanto la lengua oficial como lengua franca en el Santuario. Por si fuera poco, Kirov sumó el ruso a la lista de asignaturas por estudiar.

―¿Por qué? ―preguntó el francés una tarde. Tenía la cabeza cubierta y aspiraba el vapor de un té de eucalipto―. Ya estoy aprendiendo griego y los dos hablamos francés.

―Porque no eres una isla, Camus ―respondió Kirov, adoptando su tono más paciente―. Vives en Rusia, es normal que hables ruso. No estarás para siempre encerrado en estas cuatro paredes conmigo. En algún momento tendrás que salir al mundo exterior, al menos al pueblo, y, cuando lo hagas, debes ser capaz de comunicarte con la gente. Recuerda que esas personas serán tus más valiosos aliados, así como lo serán sus hijos y los hijos de sus hijos. Son ellos quienes te alimentan, _upryamyy rebenok,_ o ¿creías que la sopa de pollo que tanto te gusta crece en el patio?―sonrió y le revolvió los cabellos con afecto.

―No, pero…

―Nada de peros. Ahora bebe la miel con limón y sigamos con la lección.

También estaban las clases de literatura, de mitología y de historia, con especial énfasis en la Antigua Grecia. Sin embargo, las más útiles e interesantes resultaron ser las de física y química. Moléculas y átomos, temperatura, tipos de energía, cero absoluto… Algunas lecciones básicas para el entendimiento de su propio poder.

Con eso en mente, controlar su cosmos y aprender las técnicas de Acuario le sería más fácil y entendible, afirmó Kirov en una ocasión.

No obstante, Camus dudaba que así fuera. ¿Estaría a la altura de las expectativas? ¿Realmente era digno de ser considerado un aprendiz, mucho menos un Caballero? La llegada a Siberia había sido, sin lugar a dudas, la primera de muchas pruebas que enfrentaría y había fracasado. Lo único que ganó fue decepcionar tempranamente a su maestro y a sí mismo, así como sembrar dudas y miedos en su cabeza, los cuales quería ocultar a Kirov. Temía que el hombre estuviese de acuerdo y lo devolviera al orfanato o, peor aún, lo dejara a su suerte en la fría tundra.

Desconocía que su agitación interna era evidente y entendible para Kirov, quien podía leerlo como un libro abierto, sin importar cuánto se empeñara en simular lo contrario. Por esta razón, se sorprendió cuando en el sexto día de recuperación, de improviso, su maestro detuvo la lección matutina y le miró con semblante adusto. El pequeño tragó saliva, preparándose para lo peor. ¿Sería ese el momento…?

―Lo que sea que esté pasando por tu cabeza, olvídalo ―dijo Kirov con firmeza.

―¿Qué…?

―Esto fue solo un resfriado a causa del cambio abrupto de climas; tu cuerpo no estaba preparado y enfermó, pero no volverá a ocurrir. Me sorprendió tu entereza en el trayecto y un par de mocos no harán que piense distinto. ¿Sabes por qué?

―No, maestro ―musitó cabizbajo.

―Porque creo en ti, Camus, pero necesito que tú también lo hagas. Que creas en ti, como yo lo hago. No sirve de nada que los dioses te hayan regalado un inmenso poder, que yo esté dispuesto a dar hasta mi vida por ayudarte a controlarlo y a moldearlo, si te niegas a aceptarlo ―hizo una pausa para acercarse a su alumno y pasó un brazo sobre sus delgados hombros, atrayéndolo hacia su pecho y confortándolo―. Puedes convertirte en un gran caballero, incluso en el mejor Santo de Acuario de las últimas generaciones si quieres, pero debes vencer esa dudas e inseguridad, ¿de acuerdo?

El pequeño se limitó a asentir.

Aquella era una tarea difícil la que Kirov le encomendó, mas haría su mejor esfuerzo. Al menos le tranquilizaba el saber que su maestro tenía fe en él y quiso decirle de corazón que se esforzaría más, pero las palabras murieron en su boca y fueron reemplazadas por gruesas y silenciosas lágrimas.

―Vamos, Camus, no llores ―sonrió con jocosidad, mientras secaba con delicadeza el rostro empapado del menor―. Alégrate un poco que no te dejaré en medio de la tundra.

* * *

Tras una semana completa de encierro y una mejora en el clima siberiano, Kirov decidió que Camus, finalmente, podía salir. El pelirrojo pensó que saltaría al campo de entrenamiento, pero estaba equivocado. En su lugar, fue llevado hasta el mercado del pueblo, a un par de kilómetros de distancia para algo tan mundano como comprar víveres.

A diferencia de la primera vez, su mejor estado de salud y la claridad del día le permitió apreciar sus alrededores: la cabaña se encontraba en medio de la interminable llanura, teniendo así el escenario perfecto para controlar su cosmos y practicar sus técnicas de hielo. De igual manera, el aislamiento del lugar hacía poco probable que terceros resultaran heridos. Y, por supuesto, la tundra supuso la mayor sorpresa: esta se abría paso, verde y vistosa, entre las montañas congeladas y los pantanos helados.

Por otro lado, el pueblo resultó más ajetreado y bullicioso de que lo que esperaba. Sin excepción alguna, todas las personas que encontró en el mercado tenían algo que decirle a Kirov y este siempre respondía con una amable sonrisa y un par de comentarios todavía ininteligibles para Camus. En más de una ocasión los extraños se dirigieron a él con la misma afabilidad, pero solo atinaba a saludar con un _dobroye utro_ , agradecer con un _spasibo_ y despedirse diciendo _dasvidaniya;_ el resto lo dejaba al mayor.

Sumada a la barrera lingüística, Camus no comprendía por qué recibía prendas de ropa que, claramente, su maestro no pretendía comprar y cantidades de comida mayores de las que eran pagadas. Quiso preguntar y estuvo tentado de hacerlo en más de una ocasión, pero una mirada o un toque en el hombro por parte de Kirov eran suficientes para disuadirle.

Aquellas dudas se esclarecieron en parte cuando vio a su maestro ayudar a una anciana cargar sus pesadas bolsas, reparar el tejado gastado de un local e incluso abastecer la hielera de una pescadería y una carnicería. El hombre nunca rechazó un pedido de ayuda ni se quejó ante las diversas labores; por el contrario, siempre mantuvo una sonrisa en su rostro, a veces tímida y a veces más abierta, pero siempre presente. Las mujeres y hombres, por su parte, le miraban con admiración y fascinación, una mirada que reconoció como igual a la que algunas señoras del orfanato tenían cuando visitaban la iglesia los domingos y se hincaban ante estatuillas.

¿Era Kirov un dios?

Él no lo creía así, pero al parecer los pueblerinos sí. Nada más alejado de la verdad, pero, ¿quién era él para destruir aquella fantasía?

Sus cavilaciones fueron interrumpidas cuando Kirov dejó algo en sus brazos e inició la marcha de regreso, no sin antes despedirse de todos con afabilidad y obligó a Camus a hacer lo mismo.

―Andando.

―Maestro, ¿qué es todo esto? ―se atrevió a cuestionar una vez dejaron el pueblo atrás.

―Regalos. Un abrigo, un par de bufandas y unas orejeras.

―No se supone que debo acostumbrarme al frío y…

―Sí, pero solo lo usarás cuando vengamos al mercado, incluso si no lo necesitas ―interrumpió. Nuevamente, cambió su tono a uno lleno de paciencia, como cuando quería enseñar algo muy delicado a Camus. Después de todo, los modales y la cortesía eran parte importante de todo hombre y Santo bien educado―. Eso demostrará no solo que aprecias los objetos, sino la acción misma y con eso a la gente de aquí. Por estos lados todo escasea y el hecho que se desprendan de ropas y comidas para dárnoslas es algo que no podemos pasar por alto. ¿Sabes por qué?

―Porque… ―meditó por unos segundo su respuesta―, porque… ¿hay que ser agradecidos?

―¡Exacto, _u_ _mnyy mal'chik_! ―exclamó, dando unas unas palmaditas sobre la cabeza del pequeño a modo de felicitación―. Ahora, presta atención a tu alrededor. Si tienes suerte podremos ver lemmings correteando y son adorables. Sé que te gustarán.

En definitiva, Siberia era una tierra hermosa por descubrir.

* * *

N/A: La verdad me costó muchísimo completa este capítulo, unos 4 meses más o menos, pero espero que el resultado no haya sido del todo malo. Como siempre, muchas gracias a mi hermana que beteó la historia :* Ahora, algunas traducciones:

 **rebenok:** chico

 **dobroye utro:** buenos días

 **spasibo:** gracias

 **dasvidaniya:** adiós

Nos vemos en 15 días o menos si la suerte es buena


End file.
